Lost Little Girl
by PyroManaic
Summary: This is another songfic, it is about X23 5 years later and what her life turned out like. But fate twists as she sleeps with her clone Wolverine without realizing.


**Lost Little Girl**

**This is another songfic, it is about X23 5 years later and what her life turned out like. But fate twists as she sleeps with her clone Wolverine without realizing.**

**Lost Little Girl by Ja Rule**

_Here to talk about the lost one…_

_It's a damn fucking shame_

_Fucking shaking that ass, shaking that ass…_

I'd walk into my favourite Brothel, a place away from the mansion where I can relax and have some fun without ever feeling guilty. If I pay them well and treat them well we both win now don't we? Until I met _her_. She was too fucking young, she wasn't even legal, but something attracted me to her I couldn't leave her alone. Just couldn't believe how young she was. Still can't.

_Lost Little Girl_

_I seen how love can turn to lust inside her,_

_I seen how pain can turn to trust within her,_

_She can get a man to do anything but she's a lost little girl,_

_This sexy little thing is only 17 and she's a lost little girl…_

She's been treated bad all her life, but I thought when she escaped she would made something of her life. Did something. But no, she doesn't know anything except hate and how to harm people. Someone must of taught her about fucking, that or someone took advantage of her and she learnt that way. I hope fucking not.

_I admit I get a lot of love from women,_

_It's only cause if I put that thug lovin' in them_

_It's hard as a mitten…_

I must admit, I am popular at this Brothel. Probably why I keep coming back to it, never try somewhere else. Sad isn't it? But I treat these girls well and I would never harm them. Never.

_Gotta hit the club and bang out,_

_Song after song til I end up in wrong route_

_Tank top, sweating it out_

I've taken her to a club. I couldn't resist, she looked at me her eyes empty until they caught mine and hope glimmered in them. I don't why I did this, pity? Because she was looking for something but didn't know what exactly? She never wandered off to go another guy. Kept loyal. Strange for a hooker. She wasn't wearing much, a tiny tank top that barely hid her perky, delicious breasts and a small mini skirt that stretched over her small but plump ass.

_Where she's shaking that ass, shaking that ass_

_And got her breast pressed to the glass_

_Strobe light flashin'_

_That X is kicking in_

_And I'm ordering the chrissy open bottles of ten…_

She kept bouncing that ass everywhere. I couldn't keep my eyes off, should of. Her breasts were crushed on the glass bar counter as I pounded into her. No one even noticed not even when the light kept passing over us. She's losing it, doesn't know what's happening anymore. Neither did I. But I kept buying the drinks and making her down them. Intoxicating.

_On our stairway to heaven baby bring a friend_

_We'll tie up some ends fuck in a stretch benz_

_You know me I like it wet, rode slowly_

_By the way, how old is you codie?_

_You looking a little young to me…_

I took her out of the club, found some guy's stretched Mercedes Benz flipped out one claw to open it up. Fuck why didn't she notice? She was watching me the whole time. This time I took her slowly, enjoying the sex a bit more. I was intoxicated but not with the alcohol or drugs, nah it was her. Her senses were blazing she smelt so familiar but I didn't care at that point I was having too much fucking fun. Even then I noticed she looked young, shouldn't have touched her.

_And how many times you had that girl on, two or three_

_It's a damn shame_

_But she coulda had the world and now she's nothing more than a…_

_Lost Little Girl_

_I seen how love can turn to lust inside her,_

_I seen how pain can turn to trust within her,_

_She can get a man to do anything but she's a lost little girl,_

_This sexy little thing is only 17 and she's a lost little girl…_

_Chill little girl put up in a world of confusion_

_Pop was abusing one of God's children_

_Can't wait for losing my soul is dead_

_And she's feeling her worth is between her legs…_

Poor kid. Been abused since she's been born. Then finally found someone she could trust and I had to go fuck that up for her. She doesn't know any other way to live and her only escape of it and I go and take that away from her because I couldn't control myself. I'm dead inside, making her feel like her worth is between her legs.

_She starts fucking niggas and learn to show'em respect_

_They're a father figure she honour, love and protect_

_To your down ass bitch…_

I'm the only family she has, she shows me with all the love but she carries on how we met. Touches me, kisses me and offers me sex. Still. Doesn't know anything else. This is love to her, to offer herself to everyone to try and get the love back. All she wanted was a family. That's all.

_One you cuddle up and wile out with_

_We call it thug love_

_Hot sex and hard drugs was a thing of the past…_

Done everything she shouldn't have.

_But look here bringing it back_

_We got them stressed strung out beating to be hung out_

_Cry in their crib backs when they say why_

_Would I ever get involved with niggas_

_Involved with killas_

_Involved with dealers_

_Involved with niggas that make millions_

She says she isn't involved but she is. She's being used but she don't care. How can she care? She doesn't know it's bad but people have been telling her it's bad so she would automatically respond and say she's not involved at all. Mother fuckers.

_But she coulda had the world and now she's nothing more than a…_

_Lost Little Girl_

_I seen how love can turn to lust inside her,_

_I seen how pain can turn to trust within her,_

_She can get a man to do anything but she's a lost little girl,_

_This sexy little thing is only 17 and she's a lost little girl…_

_She can't deny, she ain't living her life right_

_She's got a man but her man's living his own life_

_With his wife and kids crib and Bev hills_

_Then Benz that only spins on them chrome wheels_

_What has he done for you lately?_

I couldn't fuck her and leave her. I visited her regularly. She keeps thinking I am her man, and that we are together. I didn't deny it because I wanted to be, I wanted her out of there and with me but I couldn't take her to the mansion. This life and that life are meant to be separate. I never took her to Beverly Hills. My other favourite place.

_A dick and he's crazy and will reminds us_

_And when he hit you with that one last promise_

_You want it to be the truth so bad_

_You looking in his eyes and your crying, saying he ain't lying_

_But you know he is_

She keeps asking me to take her with her. I promised I would one day. She kept crying when I said that. She knows I'm lying, she keeps looking into my eyes but I turn my head away so I don't have to see the tears.

_But you're a glutton for punishment_

_And you know pain is love_

_So what's wrong with suffering?_

_The hard times have past, the good times are coming_

_All over your chest that's how your loving_

_And it's sad cause you could have had the world…_

The last time I saw her was when we had finished having sex. It was the hottest we've ever had it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs and at the climax she ripped out her claws and drove them across my back. Two on each claw just like…

"X23"

She froze. She watched as the deep scratched healed before her eyes. She and I had just suddenly realised. She jumped off of me, without even putting clothes on she run from the car, spunk still dripping from her. She never returned to that Brothel, but neither did I.

_Lost Little Girl_

_Lost Little Girl_

_Lost Little Girl_

_Lost Little Girl_

_Lost Little Girl_

_Lost Little Girl_

My _Lost Little Girl…_

**I'm sorry about the nigga reference it was the lyrics and not my preference and I hope no one took any offence. If you did I am sorry.**

**Quite a dark fic, I hope you enjoyed it! I should stop writing songfics but the lyrics always mean more to me than the song intends.**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


End file.
